Second Star to the Right
by HersKillian
Summary: The Curse had taken over but she was there in the fairytales the whole time. She never stopped playing a part but when Henry takes her back into her old life. Will she remember? [CaptainSwan]
1. Never Land

**Second Star to the Right**

Flying, the intense feeling of euphoria as you drifted from the ground and through your window in just your pajamas. Eyes closed and with a smile as wide as a crocodiles grin with the cool breeze on your skin, this makes you fly up higher.

A little pixie dust and happy thoughts lift you from the prison, the cage you're in and take you to a new world. The world without responsibilities but with magic, it came with a price. Cutting ties from your home and forgoing the ageing process. You gave up your right to become an adult and have normal things in your life. You also give up your life, your life is not your own and you become a servant. You serve the one and only first lost boy. You become a slave to him and his deeds. An adult on the island? Kill him. There is a lost boy who is misbehaving and is not doing what Peter requires of him? Strike him down.

The sin is no longer an issue; the conscience is under control of one boy. No one can save you from this life of servitude. You pray after a while, you curse your own name. Why did you utter the words _I believe_ and let the shadow steal you from your life? You want to hide the truth from yourself and you slowly lose yourself to the primitive animal inside of you. Your human thoughts melt away and you are an animal to instinct. You are a slave to your own body acting out. There is not stopping this process, even if you are a pirate on the island.

Neverland; the world that was supposed to be the magical place for children, a sanctuary for children who didn't belong to the natural world was no longer home. It had become a prison for children. You sold your soul to the devil the moment _I believe_ came from your lips.

The island had a code; pan ruled the land along with the pixies and fairies but pirates. They had control of the water. Real grown pirate men who would do anything to spill Pan's blood. Neither was good but in this light the pirates were the ones doing less destruction. Battles between lost boys and the pirates were constant and the island was in a state of war. Pan wanted to prove to them that he could never be caught. He would never show his weakness and would sacrifice anyone in order to keep control.

The pirates did have a code of honor though; they never were the first to attack. At least I had never seen them attack, it was always us. We were the reason for their hatred. They were here because Pan never let anyone leave. These pirates were former lost boys who had found a way out and now were stuck back here. I wanted out.

The looks the lost boys would give me, it didn't settle right with me. I wasn't like them, I couldn't be a killer even though I had duel with them and fought. I never was in a fight with a pirate and was never alone. I always had Tinkerbelle with me. She detested Peter as much as I had. He objectified us and we were not treated the same way. I was there for stories, amusement. I wasn't here to be an actual lost boy like I was promised. Instead I was reduced and belittled.

The orphanage had made me cold and bitter towards the real world and after hearing Pan's story I fell in love with Neverland. A place I didn't have to grow up? I could be young and with people like me forever. I could live with fairies and with happy thoughts fly and be free. I wanted to burst from my confinements and soar through the skies screaming at the top of my lungs. I didn't want to be Pan's prisoner anymore, the things that I had seen no one should have.

I was still a young, only sixteen. I needed to leave the island and find a way back to the real world. I would never return back here.

"Pan!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and drew my sword. He would kill me.

"Show yourself!" I screamed into the clearing and held out my sword ready for him to set his shadow on me.

"Why so cross girl?" I turned quickly and saw him leaning against the tree. The smirk on his face made my heart race. It would be a fight.

"I'm leaving, with or without your help" I snarled and spread my legs digging my toes into the dirt to get a wide stance.

"No one leaves, especially since you are our only lost girl" He grinned. I frowned and looked around the forest for any of his lost boys.

"Not anymore Pan. Please, I need to go home. There's something calling me back" I said innocently. I bit my lip and looked up at him and dropped my sword to the ground and collapsed to my knees. "Please Pan!" I begged and crocodile tears spilled down my cheeks.

"Oh lovely Wendy" He soothed and walked over to comfort me "Don't be so upset. It's not so terrible living here with us. You're our mother and I am the father, remember? You tell the boys stories and then you tell me…stories" He grinned and wiped my tears away and rubbed my cheek with his thumb.

"No more" I yelled and pushed him back enough for Tinkerbelle to come out of her hiding place with the blue fairy and they sprinkled him with pixie dust effectively trapping him on the ground. I had done it, pan was immobile.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and I grabbed my sword and made my way through the jungle. Tinkerbelle had struck a deal with the pirates to give me passage out to sea. In exchange for any information I had on pan and she would give me pixie dust and I would be able to fly home, wherever that was. I would be free of pan though and that was what counts.

"Go!" the blue fairy urged and I sprinted through the forest bare foot with Tink till we reached the coast line and she sprinkled pixie dust on me.

"Happy thoughts Wendy" she said, she feared for me and I feared for her. I would be out of here soon but she was forever cursed to be here. I nodded and closed my eyes tight and clenched my fist tight around my sword. Happy thoughts. I thought of the pirates helping me, I thought of what my mother and father could be like. I wished and hoped they were out there. My feet off the ground now and I flew over the ocean. Pan was upset so the ocean was upset; he was the emotions of this realm. The rain had come and was pounding down against my skin as I watched the dim green light of Tinkerbelle flying off into the dark night sky.

"Tink!" I yelled for her and she slowed down slightly until finally I saw the boat we were landing on. The Jolly Rodger.

"Wendy!" she yelled and soon she was in her larger form and landed on the ship and held her hand out for me. I reached forward but was pushed towards the water by Pan's shadow. We had gotten pan down but his shadow was still awake and doing his bidding.

"NO!" I pushed back against the shadow and moved to out fly it. Foolish but the only thing I knew to do. I was soaring around the boat till I heard yelling and cannons going off around the ship, missing me slightly. I looked around and finally saw my opportunity to dive into the ship. I pushed myself as hard as I was the pixie dust would allow me to go. I hit the deck skidding across it into the wall of the ship. I lay against the ship's deck for a moment and rested my cheek against the hard wood. It was safety.

"Girl, get up" Someone yelled and helped me to my feet only to bring me down into the pit of the ship. Tink was behind me after the man moved me into the captain's quarters. I looked ridiculous, in a ripped up night gown. I wrapped my arms around myself and stood in the center of the room looking to Tinkerbelle for an answer.

"You will stay here for a night, when the skies are clear we shall send you home Wendy" she smiled.

"No…I'm not Wendy anymore, I can't be her" I shook my head and looked to Tinkerbelle for something, reassurance maybe or even a friendly smile. She looked terrified more than anything.

"What…shall we call you?" She said and walked over to me and took me in her arms.

"I don't know…Emma; I've always loved the name Emma." I told her and with that something happened to the boat, it stopped rocking and a light surrounded us, pouring out in pulses through the ship.

"What was that?" I asked.

"The prophecy, love" we hadn't noticed the door open but there stood captain hook, leaning against the door frame. His good hand tightening his hook into the contraption that kept it on his hand, which had been rumored to have gotten eaten by a mighty crocodile that followed him.

"Prophecy?" I had chosen a name, it wasn't anything big.

"Aye love, the prophecy. We need to send her away sooner than I thought. Get rid of that blasted memory too." He ordered Tink.

"But she will forget everything then, she won't remember us and her nee-"Hook cut her off and stepped forward chuckling, his walk was that of a predator. Slowly but dangerously eyeing the prey and stalking towards us.

"No. Get rid of the memory now or we'll all be doomed, not just that bloody forest. Now Tink. Emma now is it? You need to go back to your orphanage and you will forget all of us until the right time and then love we shall meet again" his brows expressive with his talking, He smirked and looked me over once and I frowned. He was a three hundred year old pirate.

I couldn't deny he was handsome, I would be stupid to deny that but I was not something to be looked at like something to be conquered.

"Thank you, hook" I said icily and he kicked the door open and flicked his wrist, motioning for us to go out towards the upper deck. We emerged from below deck to see the crew staring at us in awe, like we had done something magical.

Whispers had gone through the crew and Tinkerbelle brought me to the center of the deck.

"I am sorry to do this but I will let you keep some things. Hook shan't know" she whispered and with her magic she pressed her palm to my forehead and slowly I had forgotten how I had got here. What was this island?

"Sweetie, I need you to think happy thoughts and come with me" she smiled and started to blow some dust in my face. I sneezed and looked around; men dressed funny were looking at me. One all in black leather was staring straight at me, his ice blue eyes never leaving my form.

"Till we meet again" He smirked and walked up to the helm and took hold of it and winked at me. I was taken aback as I held onto the woman in front of me and we began to float away off the ship. I watched him and the ship as he started to turn the ship toward the island next to it.

"Where am I?" I asked the girl, what was happening to me. Surely this was a dream.

"You're dreaming Emma. When you wake up you'll be home and this will all seem like a distant memory. I've locked this dream in your head for you. You can experience it when you want but only when you are asleep just like this." She said and soon we were so high above the ship that it looked like a dot compared to the rest of the ocean.

"Who was that man?" I asked.

"He's the captain, Captain Hook. Remember him. He needs all the good thoughts he can get" She smiled and we were going through something, a vortex, and soon we were out on the other side somewhere in New York. I could see the empire state building in sight and she brought me to a corner of a street.

"Emma?"

"Yes?"

"Please do not forget us…we need you"

"How could I forget a figment of my imagination small fairy? You will be in my head" I declared. It must have been a good dream if I felt like I could actually feel her.

"I will have to alter time now. Close your eyes Emma" She smiled and I did what I was told, after all I was technically telling myself this wasn't I? It was a dream and I controlled the dream.

My eyes closed and my lips pressed in a hard line.

"Goodnight Love" My eyes sprung open and I was in a room, filled with other children. I looked around and a banner said happy 18th birthday Emma. My birthday? I fell asleep at my own birthday party. How strange.

I looked around, the children dancing and singing, calling me over. I smiled and joined them. The younger ones holding onto me like they would lose me and they were losing me. The government didn't take care of you when you are 18 years old. I swallowed when one of the women I knew as my guardian handed me my backpack full of things and shoved me out of the orphanage.

Where was my green fairy? I wished to sleep to visit her place again. The place I'd never go. Never Land.

**A/N: Review Please. **


	2. Henry

**Second Star to the Right**

The streets of New York are terrible place to live but reality too many here. I lived off the street, stole what I needed to survive. Without an education I wasn't an eligible candidate to be hired. I was not given a chance like many in this world. I couldn't blame the employers for not wanting me, I just wasn't qualified but I did blame the orphanage and government for not giving me the tools to help myself. Scraping to just get by was no life to live, especially when you're eighteen without any real experience from the world.

I dreamt every night that I was off somewhere else. I wanted to tell myself that I believed there was something different out there for me but I couldn't bring myself to say the words. It was like they physically couldn't come out of my mouth. Just the simple words of I believe to make myself feel better.

Then I met Neal the first love, the man who gave me his everything and then tore it away when a deal went south on some watches. I had never thought my life could get worse until I ended up in jail over something I actually didn't steal. I blamed myself, trusting someone who stole for a living. I couldn't have been stupider and to think it was love was ridiculous. I didn't have the upbringing like others but I at least only stole what I needed. I didn't steal for fun like some teenagers and adults, who were just greedy. I only stole the food when I absolutely felt I was at my lowest point. I stole blankets in the winter and I made sure to stay out of people's way.

Meeting Neal was great, stealing his bug and getting away with it for all of five minutes only for him to be sleeping in the back of the car. It was like he was waiting for someone to steal it until he explained that it was already stolen and that's why he slept in it. He was homeless like me but better at being a thief. He didn't' steal to just survive though. The things he stole for pleasure I stayed away from, I never took what I didn't need. The people I stole from were in a book of mine; I tallied up what I stole and kept a book of numbers. I would pay them back some day.

Being homeless was nothing new to me but when I had a glimpse of things getting better I was taken to prison. I thought we would be fine, and then the cops told me the man I thought would help me was selling me out to save his own skin. Your heart beats for a moment and then you feel it break and be pulled from your chest, betrayal is the ultimate sin.

It was the worst feeling in the world. Eighteen and in prison for a year but what jobs could I get now with a criminal record with my name on it and no formal education. Crying in my cell turned to puking and feeling cramps. Until my cellmate pointed out that I had missed my period, she had never seen me use a pad or tampon.

"What?"

"Sweetie, you need to get that shit under control. Go to one of the officers and they'll give you the test" She told me and pushed me out of the cell to go to one of the officer. The girl I had gone too knew of my circumstances before and why I was in here. She gave me a look of pity and passed the test over to me.

Positive. Things had taken another turn for the worst. I couldn't be a mother; I just couldn't be a mother. I shouldn't be able to have a child. There's no way I could take of one without anything. It would be cruel to bring a child into my world. I would turn out to be the worst mother in the world, convicts could never be mothers.

The hardest day of my life had been giving up my little boy. Knowing that every time I saw a stranger's child who was around his age that he could be my son. If he had any resemblance to me or Neal that he could be our child. Crying yourself to sleep at night never took the pain away but it made you feel better about yourself. It made me feel good to know I was in pain, I should be in pain. For giving up something I had wanted. Deep down inside I wanted him. Looking away from him after giving birth was the hardest but greatest thing I ever did in my life. Without looking away I would have said no. I wouldn't have gone through with the adoption and he would have ended up being homeless with me.

Things did get better, I never forgot him. I kept a locket with his picture inside of it as a baby. I never looked at the picture but I knew it was in there. I was tempted on so many occasions to look at it but I could never bring myself to do it.

I sighed and strolled into my apartment, kicking off my shoes. It had really been so long. Ten years since I gave up my son. My birthday finally passed today. I was Twenty Eight year's old. My apartment was dark and cold, empty. I had gained nothing in these years. I sighed and walked towards my counter, a small cupcake I had bought earlier with one birthday candle on it sat there. I picked up my lighter and quickly lit it and leaned over and closed my eyes.

_Let this all be worth something_

I blew out the candle and closed my eyes tight. I needed this to be worth something, to have done something right in my life.

_Knock _

_Knock_

"I'm coming" I called towards my door and walked over to it, unhooking it and looking through the peep hole. No one was there. Weird. I turned around and started walking back over to my cupcake.

_Knock _

_Knock_

"Who the hell is it" I frowned and grabbed my door pulling it open. A young boy stood at my door with a book and book bag in hand.

"Emma Swan?" He asked.

"This is she…" I trailed off and looked him over. He was such a little kid, where in the hell were his parents.

"I'm Henry. I'm your son" He smiled.

"Whoa there kid. I don't have a kid" I told him and looked around in the hall. If this was someone's sick idea of a joke I was going to kill them. No one was in the hallway and I ushered the boy inside. He held his book tight and walked into my kitchen and took a seat on the bar stools.

"You think that you're my son?" I wrapped my arms around myself and leaned my head down. This kid had to be kidding me. I couldn't go through this again, he probably had a family.

"I know that I'm your family and you need to come back to Storybrooke with me. My mom's holding your mom and dad hosta-."

"Whoa there, I don't have parents. They gave me up kid. Orphan" I explained.

"No I know your parents. Just believe me. I am your child. I can prove it!" he said happily and pulled out some paperwork from his book bag and handed me a file with his name on it. I didn't know if I was strong enough to open the folder. What if he was my kid? I would have to give him up all over again and I wasn't prepared to do that.

"I can't kid…"

"You have too! Our family is in trouble." He insisted and pushed the folder in my hands towards me. I sighed and dropped it on the counter and opened it. Sure enough, his picture was there a long with my picture at eighteen years old. It showed the circumstances of his birth and that I had agreed to give up my rights, however after reading the contract, it was until I was mentally stable once again. Whoever had him was only his guardian temporarily.

"Kid…"

"You're my mom. Do you believe me now?" He asked and hopped from the chair and sprinted around the counter knocking into me. My immediate reaction holding him close with his head pressed against my stomach and his arms tightly wrapped around me.

"How'd you find me? I didn't even know you existed till now. I thought you'd be somewhere long gone. Are your parents in new York?" I had questions that needed to be answered. He was like one of the missing puzzle pieces.

"My mom had my file in her office drawer. I needed to find you, after Miss Blanchard gave me the book of fairytales, it all fell into place. They're stories and our lives. I need you to come back and save them from my mother." He said in a rush.

"Save them from your mother? Fairytale book? Henry what are you talking about?" I asked him. This kid really had some problems if he thought my parents were from a book of fairytales, he had a problem if he thought his town was from a book.

"Just come back with me" He sighed.

"Of course kid, I'm going to come back with you. I'm not leaving now. I'll take you back in the morning but until then let's get some sleep." He grinned widely.

"Emma?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Can we stay up for a little bit? I don't want to go to sleep just yet…I can't believe I'm here" he put his head down and I leaned down kissing his head, something new but natural to me.

"Sure kid" I moved him towards the steps up to my bedroom. He could change and I could and then we would be able to tell. Maybe he would show me some of the fairytales he was talking about. I sighed while changing. My birthday wish had come true. It was a strange feeling to have the thing I wanted most back in my life. I hoped it wasn't ripped from me again.

As we fell asleep I smiled and stroked his hair, his book of fairytales were interesting. He said I was going to be the savior of the enchanted forest, Neverland, and other worlds. I giggled and agreed with him, it was okay for a kid to have an imagination.

Growing up without parents, I dreamt they were held up because of a reason. They were fighting villains and being hero's that everyone else could look up too. That's the reason they didn't have time to be my parents.

"Night Emma" He whispered and closed his eyes.

"Night Kid" I curled up next to him and as soon as my head hit the pillows, my dreams took over. I was in my own Never Land. The land I would never go to again. My green small fairy, after all these years had stayed in my dreams. I was young again, a pretty blue ribbon tied in my hair and on a large ship. The crew staring at me in awe as I watched the dreaded fierce pirate walked across his ship up to the helm. One hand gripping it roughly while the hook on his left hand scrapped against the helm while he smirked with one raised brow looking at me.

Night after night the dream came, slightly different each time but I was always with the pirates and my fairy. Nothing changed; it was like time wasn't moving.

I could do this. I was facing pirates in my dreams; I could talk to a child with imaginary friends whom were storybook characters.

The pirate grinned at me.

_"Wendy" _

**A/N: We both know you want to review, loves. Don't make this harder than it has to be. **


End file.
